Runaway Shepard
by Mystrigirl
Summary: "Remember when Miranda said that she was the first one that her father kept?." She smiled at Shepard weakly. "Yeah well he didn't exactly kill the other two, more like gave them to psychopathic warlords. Well one became a psycho, the other became a kickass priestess" And that's how Shepard met the runaway. R&R if your interested. Ending will shock you!


**Hello faithful readers. Here is the rewrite of Runaway. I am sticking in first person view only for this chapter because I wasn't sure whether to stick with Chell or not. Please send in what name you would think is best and I will upload another chapter after three reviews. Thanks, also I don't and never will own anything except OC's. Please excuse bad spelling and writing as I am slightly too tired to care.**

**Mystrigirl.**

_She woke, it's the same dream nearly every night. A planet happy and warm, people laughing, but all there faces blurred and talking fast. She barely caught any of the conversations, a women in robes. An Assari she identified tapped her on the shoulder, always the same question._

_'What's your name?' _

_Funny enough, that she was taught how to speak and read different languages, fight with anything that could be used as a weapon, taught how to act to make her blend in and survive harsh and extreme conditions but never given a name of her own. Not even Maia who was the computer system or an AI, who did her training and watched over her cautiously throughout the facility, (which was huge! But she had explored every inch available to her) was making sure she knew nothing of the world outside. _

_Until recently Maia had not seen how lonely she was and built a floating robot, that looks like a crone sphere wires twined around it with a golden light in the middle of the sphere by its personality was that of a moran, Maia told her it was a male VI, not an AI but just a little bit more different._

_He was made to accompany her everywhere. From the training rooms into the kitchen, (not that she cooked because Maia worked everything, even though she knew how from survival training) even to the bedroom where she slept. She named him Hob but she was not lonely she was tired of doing these exercises, she wanted to be free. _

_And she was going to be free. _

_She got up and touched the necklace around her neck it was her ID tags they were empty just hanging there for no reason probably to remind her she could never have a proper life. _

_She changed into a white tank top and black jumpsuit but had the top of her Jumpsuit tied around her waist, revealing her white tank top, it helped her breathe and shoot a person easier._

_'Good morning Mistress. How may I be of assistance today?' Hob said in a high pitched voice that signalled he was a moron._

_'Can you get me my silver jacket from the cupboard, the one above the kitchen stove' She asked. _

_'Much obliged Mistress.' he replied floating out the door towards the kitchen._

_She spoke to Hob privately about getting out he agreed that if she wanted to go he would go with her only there was one problem: Maia. She would have to shut down Maia to get out, that was the hard part because she had no idea how. _

_Lucky though, Hob knew he explained to that they would have to get to the main generating data system, plug himself in and Maia's system would simply turn the power off, then she would be able to leave. Hob came back in with her jacket bobbling above his head._

_'Are you ready for today's activates, Hob?' She asked. _

_'Yes mistress I had your bag ready, it is on the chair by the bench in the kitchen' He answered._

_But she knew that he packed her survival kit, along with water, food, a few repairing tools for Hob, two spare pairs of clothes, (she had only four sets of clothes, all up) three loaded guns, a blank ID passport for travelling on ships and a few other essentials that she would probably need. Even money was included into her bag, lots of it._

_She walked opened the door picked up her pack and headed to the training rooms up, through one of the elevators in the facility._

_'Hob, please can you do the job I asked when I reach level three in the training rooms and take my bag please?' She asked. _

_'Yes mistress, than when you finish where can I meet you?' Hob piped up, he sure does like questions. _

_'By the exit of the vent shaft, just outside the indoor garden' she said the elevator opened._

_She walked out and chose her weapons, level one very easily she chose a knife and a pistol for shooting and stabbing the holographic targets, she went into level one starting point all of the levels were complex mazes formed to have you be prepared for the worst or impossible. She relaxed, level one was very easy to complete from her standards, she did it very fast and level two wasn't hard even with the atomic security lasers going. When she reached level three, she breathed, _

_"Only a bit longer" she thought. "Then I am leaving here for good and never coming back to this ever!" _

_'Good morning, I hope you enjoy your nineteenth birthday' a voice from the systems said. _

_'Good morning to you to Maia' she called back._

_'I have a surprise for you' as Maia said it, the happy birthday song came on and confetti flew from vents. She glared at the camera's in which Maia could see her from. 'Did you think your surprise was you parents? They abandoned you years ago at this very facility when you were five months old' Maia said smartly_

_'Well Maia, no more time I am going to waste here I am leaving, your being shut down even as we speak' she retaliated._

_'That is impossible' Maia said._

_But even as Maia said those words her systems went off along with most of the lights, she knew her way out by climbing the walls and ducking under obstacles. With Maia out of the way, she had to hurry to find Hob who arrived at the vent shaft way later than he should have _

_'Hob you are late, but that is ok, how do we get out?' she puffed from having to climb over the maze walls and dodging the cameras._

_'From the shaft, there is a vent it is a little small but I think you could manage if you bend over a bit mistress,' He told her._

_She bended down and pulled the gate of the shaft entrance and started to crawl through the vent trying to be quiet as possible. When she approached the outside of the facility, what she saw wanted to make her scream._

_She gasped this was the outside it was worse than she imagined there was five buildings they were the exactly the same as the facility but worse it was dark there were guards everywhere on the walls were giant flashlights, "how I am going escape from this? It's is going to be hard" she thought._

_'Have you got that my pack Hob?' she whispered behind her back. _

_'No, but we certainly got you' someone's voice who she did not recognise. _

_She turned around it was a man with a gun in a red uniform, she recognised his as a guard from one of the descriptions in her self-defence classes. Around the age in his mid-thirties she guessed. Before he could yell out for help or assistance she slapped his face then kicked him in the stomach he grunted sorely. He was going to shot her but he fell to the ground, Hob had weakly electrocuted him unconscious. _

_'Let's go Hob, I want to get out of here before it becomes light and avoid these men' She said quietly._


End file.
